In the clothing making and fitting arts, the standard tape measure is the measuring tool of choice, for which most clothing measurements can be readily attained. The one exception to this rule seems to be measuring the collar size. Taking the measurement of the neck of an individual (i.e., stretching a tape measure around the circumference of the neck) does not always guarantee that the proper collar fit will be achieved. The problem appears to be related to the position of the collar as it drapes about the neck. Most collars fit in an elliptical orb about the neck of the individual. In other words, the collar drapes downwardly around the neck, to some degree. Therefore, when a fitter or clothesmaker measures the size of the neck in the standard circumferential manner, it is often a surprise to find that the collar does not fit exactly when the shirt is worn for the first time.
This invention seeks to provide a new type of tape measure designed specifically for neck measurements. The tape measure of this invention is made integrally with the front part of a fake shirt collar (i.e., a half collar portion). When the tape is drawn about the neck, the front portion of the fake collar (half portion) takes the natural drape of a full sized collar. Thereafter, the measurement of the neck includes the natural draping tolerances built into the shirt collar, and the shirt measurement becomes more exact.
The invention also incorporates another little secret that makes it successful. The tape measuring device of this invention does not place the beginning edge of the tape measuring tool against the length of the stretched tape, as is standard practice. Rather, the new shirt tape device starts the ground zero measurement from the edge portion of the fake half collar, and follows it around until it meets the same edge of the fake half collar portion. At that junction, the exact fit is easily assessed. This little secret is most useful, because certain individuals prefer a little more drape or looseness in the collar than do others. In other words, this invention allows for the natural fit selection and preferences of the user. The measurement is more accurate as befits the individual, since the tape is actually worn about the neck, rather than being pinched to the neck by the fitter.
In order to allow the user to wear the tape in its most comfortable position, the tape is made easily adjustable through the use of a Velcro.RTM. lining. The Velcro lining attaches the measurement portion of the tape to the far edge of the fake collar that contains a mating Velcro strip. In this manner, the collar-tape device is worn about the neck. If the person being fitted prefers a tighter fit, then the tape can be cinched a little tighter. In this manner, the Velcro attachment allows for quick adjustment.